dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Broly
Broly (ブロリー, Burorī, FUNimation's dub: Broly) is a character in the Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly: The Second Coming, and Bio-Broly movies of the Dragon Ball Z anime. . Character overview Revealed to be another surviving Saiyan, for most of his life he was subdued by his father through artificial means because Broly could not control is incredible energy until the arrival of Goku, who drives him into a fierce rage to unveil his true nature as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Displaying vast and seemingly limitless power against the heroes of the series, Broly would battle them twice with his clone making the third appearance. Broly's name is a pun on "broccoli," as mentioned by Master Roshi in Broly's first appearance. History Childhood At birth, Goku had a Power Level of 2, while Broly was born with the astonishing level of 10,000. This is an unheard of high level of strength, especially for a newly born Saiyan infant, considering that Raditz, who was an average low level adult Saiyan warrior, had a power level of over 1,200 (1,500 in Daizenshū #7) in his first appearance and Nappa, a Saiyan elite, had a power level of 4,000. Broly's exceptional gifts marked him as a mutant, possibly even as the Legendary Super Saiyan. stopping his son, Broly, unrestrained as a child]] King Vegeta feared the boy and what he might come to be, and gave the order for the infant's execution. Broly's father Paragus begged the king to spare the life of his son, arguing that the powerful Saiyan infant could be an aid to the king's son, the young Prince Vegeta. King Vegeta pointed out that the child could actually become powerful enough to overthrow the prince, and ended the argument by sentencing Paragus to death as well, shooting him with a energy blast. Up until this time since birth, Broly was noticeably disturbed by Goku, who was crying incessantly in the adjoining infant pod. His troubles would only double, as young Broly's execution was carried out, being stabbed through the stomach with a dagger. From then on, Broly would hold a subconscious hatred against Goku all throughout his life. After the attempted execution, both he and his father were thrown in a trench and left to die. While Paragus was severely wounded yet conscious, Broly survived the attempted execution only to grow stronger from the Saiyan ability to recover and increase greatly in strength from cases of near-death. Later on that same day, Frieza acts on his own fear of the Super Saiyan legend and attacks Planet Vegeta, killing King Vegeta along with the Saiyans' planet. Amid the destruction, Broly sensed the danger and encased himself in a powerful protective shield of ki, grabbing his father and flying him to safety. As the planet was destroyed, the two of them were able to escape without harm. The legend As Broly grew to adulthood, Paragus realized all was not well. As astonishing as his son's level of power was, his mental and emotional instability were even greater, while normal Saiyans enjoyed the thrill of battle and conquering planets, Broly enjoyed destroying whole planets at a time. Paragus lost whatever influence he might have had over his son (even losing his left eye by a failed attempt at restraining an out of control Broly which resulted in him getting elbowed in the eye). Fearing for his own safety, and believing Broly would destroy world after world if he turned him loose, Paragus had a scientist create a special control device to keep Broly under restraint. Narrowly managing, but successful at controlling Broly in this manner, Paragus soon after launches a plan to rekindle Saiyan dominance, plotting to use Earth as a base of operations and have revenge on the only son of King Vegeta, and attempts to lure Vegeta on to a planet doomed to be destroyed by a giant comet. The Legendary Super Saiyan When first seen, Broly appears to be a peaceful and quiet low-level Saiyan (almost a pure-blooded Saiyan version of Gohan, in one sense), but Paragus uses the control device to suppress Broly's powers. When Goku appears, however, Broly remembers his past and becomes extremely erratic, but his father manages to get him back under control, but that night Broly once again begins to recall his past and goes into a blind rage and even managing to transform into a Super Saiyan and attacks Goku. However, the battle is drawn to a close early when Paragus arrives and is able to get Broly under control. Initially, Paragus was able to do this with great ease, but it steadily became more difficult for Paragus to retain control over Broly. Eventually, Broly overpowered the control device, and fully manifested his powers. No longer under the device's control, Broly's true form is revealed as the Legendary Super Saiyan, and unleashes a rampage on everyone and everything in sight. Even the combined strength of Super Saiyan Goku, Gohan (Goku and Gohan appeared to be Full Power Super Saiyans), and Future Trunks ( both Trunks and Vegeta appeared to be in Ascended Super Saiyan state), appeared futile. Eventually, Piccolo comes to their aid but he to provides little help against the awesome power of Broly. Soon after, Vegeta comes to his senses and joins the fight, only to be defeated within minutes. While the Z Fighters are down in the rubble of the city, Broly ties one more loose end by confronting Paragus, who is attempting to escape the doomed planet in a Saiyan Space pod, and though his father attempts to reason with him, Broly picks up the pod and crushes Paragus to death and hurls him into the comet. Goku rises one last time and asks his friends to channel all of their energy into him, who in turn uses the energy for one last powerful punch into Broly's stomach, reopening his old wound from being stabbed, that seemingly killed Broly. Goku and everyone else narrowly manage to escape the nightmarish planet and moments later the comet collides with it, seemingly destroying Broly as well. However, just after killing his father and throwing his remains at the comet, he hints that he can't be killed by the Comet colliding with the planetBroly: Did he really think I'' would die just because this planet was about to explode?!. Second coming Broly, who managed to survive after his battle with Goku and somehow escaped inside a space pod, coincidentally landed on Earth. The impact crater caused by his landing filled up with water and froze over time, and he himself fell into a coma for seven years. While Broly was still in a coma, Gohan grew up, Goten was born and Goku had died during the battle against Cell. During an adventure to collect the Dragon Balls, Goten, Trunks, and Videl landed near the mountain range where Broly's space pod crashed. Ironically Goten happens to cry within hearing distance of Broly, awaking the Saiyan from his coma in all his fury. Once awakened, Broly tried to seek his revenge on Goten, mistaking him for Goku. Despite Goten being Broly's main target, Trunks and Videl became victims to his brutal rampage as well until Gohan arrived at the scene after sensing the Legendary Super Saiyan. It was only after help from Super Saiyin 2 Goku and a Kamehameha wave that they were able to send Broly straight into the center of the sun. Bio-Broly Soon thereafter, it is revealed that a sample of Broly's blood had been preserved, which was used to clone Broly in a bioengineering laboratory that created bio warriors. With his overwhelming power, the awakened Broly clone shatters the bio-liquid tank in which he was created. Once exposed to open air, the bio-liquid that drenched the Broly clone became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, turning the Broly clone into a bio-mutant. Bio-Broly goes on a rampage, attacking everything in his path including Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Android 18, and even Hercule who are present there answering a challenge from the owner of the laboratory. Bio-Broly's destructive force causes a great leak in the bio-liquid containers, spilling the bio-liquid throughout the laboratory and the island on which it was located. He continues on with his vendetta until he is lured into a shower of the mutating bio-liquid. Thinking they had seen the last of him, Goten and Trunks, along with the others escape from the laboratory and fire ki blasts onto the sea causing a massive tidal wave to flood the island, solidifying the remaining bio-liquid since water was the only thing capable of stopping it. Astonishingly, however, Bio-Broly reemerged from the sea as a mutated giant only to be solidified by the sea water as well. Seeing their opportunity to attack, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin blasted the solidified Bio-Broly into oblivion. Forms and transformations ), Super Saiyan (Broly: Second Coming) and Legendary Super Saiyan. ]] ''(A common misconception is that Broly is the same Saiyan that Vegeta referred to when he related the Super Saiyan legend to Goku. Although Broly was referred to as the Legendary Super Saiyan, he would be far too young to be the Super Saiyan of that legend, being that he is the same age as Goku. The Super Saiyan in the legend lived and self destructed long before Broly, Goku, and Vegeta were even born.) Super Saiyan The form Broly takes during his first fight against Goku is actually his Super Saiyan form. In this transformation his muscles swell slightly. The blue/purple hair and dark skin are caused by the device his father attached on Broly's forehead in order to control, calm, and tame him to a certain extent. When activated, it automatically restricts Broly from surpassing this controlled Super Saiyan form. However, when Broly and Goku come face to face for a second time, Broly's anger becomes too strong for the device to control, shattering it, and allowing Broly to transcend to Legendary Super Saiyan. (Note that once Broly was freed from the device's control, the appearance of his Super Saiyan form returned to that of a normal Super Saiyan. The full transformation is demonstrated soon after awakening on Earth.) Legendary Super Saiyan As the maniacal Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's size, muscle mass, strength, and speed are extraordinarily far beyond that of any other Super Saiyan. (In fact Broly's power was so far beyond the Z-fighters that Goku states in Movie 8 that he is in a completely different league of his own.) Unlike other Super Saiyan forms that decrease energy due to effects such as fatigue, even more astounding is that rather than his power decreasing, his power increases as a battle continues, which sometimes forces him to expend massive amounts of energy when it grows too quickly to prevent it from overwhelming him. Additionally, his irises and pupils in his eyes seemingly disappear. While in this form, Broly is able to easily defeat two Full-Power Super Saiyans, two Ascended Super Saiyans and a Super Namek all at the same time. His power was so great, in fact, that when he was blasted at point blank range with a Kamehameha by Full Power Super Sayin Goku, the blast failed to move or damage him, so he simply laughed at it. He enjoys toying with his opponents more than ever in this state, and it always takes quite a bit of power to do any damage to Broly while he is in this form. In Broly: Second Coming, Gohan battled Broly as a Super Saiyan 2 and still stood no chance against the might of the Legendary Super Saiyan. (His punches couldn't even move Broly, let alone damage him.) (Note that Broly's hair held a lime green tinge while being in this form because of a side-effect caused by the sudden release from his father's control device. Broly's next appearance in this form shows the lime green tinge no longer present. ) Bio-Broly . (This is NOT an official artwork of Bio Broly. Please replace this with a real one) ]] This form was a completely separate entity rather than another transformation of the original Broly. Bio-Broly was the bio-engineered clone of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and though it lacked some of Broly's most distinguishable traits such as his extraordinary strength and speed, it still retained Broly's notable recklessness, and lack of compassion. Soon after awakening, Bio-Broly's overwhelming power shattered the bio-liquid tank in which he was created, spilling the bio-liquid. Once exposed to open air, the bio-liquid became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, allowing the Broly clone to survive in it. The only weakness that this fluid possessed was that it could be solidified by water. Thus, solidifying all genetic material it had absorbed along with it, including Bio-Broly. Powers and abilities Broly has a fighting style that is much different from that of any of the other main characters. He often uses grabs, stomps, clotheslines, and uppercut-style punches as opposed to quick flurries of punches and kicks (which is the way most of the other characters fight). He seems to favor a fighting style that resembles wrestling to a certain extent. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the "Broly Style" Artificial Intelligence describes his fighting style as "doggedly pursuing the opponent". In addition to his seemingly unorthodox method of hand-to-hand combat, Broly uses an almost completely different form of energy attack. Broly uses a green-colored energy ball that is seen in many different forms throughout his fights. These energy balls vary greatly in size and power. Most of the time, Broly uses one or two small or medium sized ones to damage his opponent or to blow up a few buildings. Broly has also been known to use these energy spheres in a rapid fire blast (in which a dozen or more blasts are used and are sent out in one general direction), which helps him to get more damaged area per attack, as well as cause much more damage than if he were to just use a regular blast. Broly most often uses this rapid fire attack to destroy cities, but has also used it against his most powerful opponents (such as Goku) in an attempt to overwhelm them, to fire more powerful blasts he gathers green light from the area into his palm to enhance his blasts, these charged blasts create considerably larger explosions. While most of his blasts are small in size, he can (and does) increase them to a rather large size if he so desires. While in an energy blast duel with Goku, Gohan, and Goten, Broly launches a small energy sphere that grows into a very massive ball of energy with great destructive power. The difference in his energy attacks doesn't end here, as Broly often controls the motion and direction of his blasts like they were a remote control helicopter or plane, as seen when Broly attempts to kill an extremely battle worn Gohan in his first appearance. When an energy ball is at full power, it can destroy a whole galaxy in one hit. This galaxy-destroying version is called Omega Blaster according to Budokai Tenkaichi series. Other types of Broly's energy balls are called Eraser Cannons (solar-system-destroying) and Blaster Shells (planet-destroying). The longer he stays in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, the greater his power grows. This makes his potential illimitable. Video game appearances Broly is a playable character in: * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * ''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2 (via cheat input) Voice actors * Japanese Dub: ??? (Baby Broly and Kid Broly) and Bin Shimada (Teen Broly, Adult Broly, and Bio-Broly) * FUNimation Dub: Cynthia Cranz (Baby Broly and Kid Broly) and Vic Mignogna (Teen Broly, Adult Broly, and Bio-Broly) See also * Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan * Broly: Second Coming * Bio-Broly Category:Characters who can fly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Villains Notes and references